Presidential Protection
by Rosie Jo
Summary: Rose is the daughter of the President of the United States of America, Since the secret service are always around what happens when this princess takes an interest in one of the guards.
1. Chapter 1

Presidential Protection

**1/8/2011**

Ana Ekaterina Kirlov

Presidential Proposal:

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, daughter of Abe Mazur, and Janine Hathaway. Yup, I'm the president's daughter. Despite the fact that I have been enrolled in several self defense classes my dad still thinks it's necessary for me to have a Guardian, a body guard who follows me everywhere. The best part is that he's Russian, he barely speaks English, he is un-godly tall, and thinks he's a cowboy… great. Supposedly he's some hot shit I was told that he fought in an MMA league while in school, has a black belt in karate, tae kwon do and all that. As a presidential guardian he lives with us as well as all the other guardians, to get to mine, and my father's bedrooms you have to pass through a guardian wing. Unfortunately my room has a doorway that leads to my guardian's rooms, same as my parents. Since one of my former Guardians Stanley Alto was wounded fatally, I needed a new guardian, and my parents chose this guy. He was introduced to me and I almost laughed, he has impeccable manners. I do have to admit that he is rather good looking. The standard Guardian attire usually made everyone look ominous and boring, this guy looked different, he had long dark hair tied at the nape of his neck and his dark eyes shone the same color. He never did talk much, always responded politely and showed interest but never talked. He was very strict too. He had a copy of my file on his blackberry phone and checked it if he ever questioned anything. One night I was talking on the phone with my best friend Lissa, I guess I made too much noise because he came out of his room grabbed the phone out of my hand and dragged me back to my room by my arm. He scolded me for being on the phone when I should have been sleeping, I'm a teenager, and it's what we do. In my dream I remember the first night he stayed; he attended dinner with us sitting to my right.

"So Guardian Belikov this is my daughter Rosemarie, she is your charge now. I assume you have reviewed her file, she is quite a trouble maker." Dimitri nodded, I scoffed, and my mother gave me a look that could cut diamonds. "Good, then you will be starting tomorrow, our schedule is relaxed I will be at work so Rose is free to be about the compound for the day. Do be careful I will see you tomorrow." My father ended getting up from the table with a nod as he turned to walk out of the room. Dimitri stood up quickly and bowed his head.

"Have a good night, sir; I will see you in the morning." He replied. I stood up and headed off to the opposite end of the room to my bedroom. Dimitri followed me and watched as I entered my room

"Goodnight Rosemarie." He said as he entered his room. I flopped down on my bed, and sighed. Sleep overtook me immediately.

Back in present day I was getting ready to go out with Lissa, we were headed to the mall to pick out some new cloths. Finally Lissa showed up at my door and drug me out to the car. I was shocked to find that Lissa had not made Christian, her devoted boyfriend, with her. It was girl's day for us, minus the male guardians we had with us. Our first stop was Macys I had to find a new skirt to wear to some dinner thing my parents were dragging me to. I found several that I liked, and bought them all. We wandered about the mall more finding multiple prospects for a hot outfit and purchased several of them. Our last stop was Fredericks, a little lingerie shop, we didn't really need anything in there, and we just wanted to see the looks on out Guardians' faces. We didn't buy anything too risqué, just a few new panties and a bra or two. Lissa's Guardian, Looked royally embarrassed, Dimitri on the other hand, kept his stoic mask in place. Lissa and I gasped when we laid eyes on the same set; it was a very cute red corset top with matching panties

"Rose, it was made for you, you must try it on!" Lissa said, I obliged, dragging her and Dimitri back to the fitting rooms. Lissa came in with me to help me get it on as Dimitri and Guardian Castile stood watch out side of the room. No doubt they were mortified when they heard giggling and other choice phrases from Lissa and I such as, 'It's too tight, push harder.' And ' if you were a man I would have sex with you Rose!" when we saw the guardians confused faces Lissa and I burst out laughing, we were almost in tears by the time we reached the checkout counter. After we 32wGuardian Castile and Dimitri. It was snowing out, apparently there was ice underneath, I failed to notice until I slipped after starting up the small set of stairs. Dimitri lunged out to grab me but was not fast enough; I successfully managed to smash my head on the concrete.

"Rose!" Dimitri and Lissa called out at the same time, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and helped me off the ground. A tear escaped my eye as I bent to pick up my purse that had been scattered about the steps; a large hand came up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I attempted to smile and grimaced instead. Lissa wrapped her arms around me

"Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded and continued into the house. I sat down on the love seat in the living room and held my throbbing head Dimitri came in with an icepack and placed it on my forehead. I muttered a thank you and closed my eyes. He head really hurt but I knew it wasn't anything major, and I didn't want Lissa to worry so I shook it off and fell asleep. I woke hours later in my room. Dimitri must have carried me, I was thankful, my bed was much more comfortable then the loveseat. I sat up and looked at my alarm clock it was about eight o'clock in the morning. I got out of bed and made my way down the hall holding my still throbbing head.

"Good morning Rose!" said my father and mother , they were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, I felt arms wrap around me

"Good morning, hello Lissa." I said

"How did you know it was me?" she joked. This was our morning ritual, she would usually greet me in bed and drag me out to the kitchen and give me the biggest hug ever. If you did not know anything about us you would think we were lesbians, but in reality we were just best friends and sisters. Her family died in a car crash when we were very young, ever since then we have stood in as her family. I love her like a sister.

Today we had to go out again, I felt like crap but I still had to go, my father was holding a press conference for something and Lissa and I had to make an appearance and look professional. This day was one of the scariest days of my life, not only did someone intend to kill my father but they also went after me. The man was acting suspicious so our Guardians were watching him most of the time, turns out he was just a fidgety man, the real threat came from a man with a knife, he jumped up from the front row and went after my father, his Guardian, Ivashkov, pushed him backwards into Dimitri who was attempting to get the knife away from the crazed man. Unfortunately thinking it was me he bumped into the man swung with the enormous knife and caught Dimitri just above the eye. I gasped and took a step back as Dimitri wrenched the man's arm behind his back, the man yelled out a string of profanity and Dimitri held his knee into the back of the man's neck. The man was handcuffed and removed from the property and Dimitri was excused, and extra guardian stepped into place next to me and the meeting resumed. I was nervous, I wanted to see how Dimitri was the cut looked deep, I hoped that it didn't leave a scar, that would be unfortunate, his face was so beautiful it did not need to be marred by a knife. After about another half an hour the meeting was over, as soon as I got home I headed towards the infirmary, I could not find Dimitri anywhere, they told me he was excused the rest of the day and should be resting in his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Presidential protection ch 2

Later that day we were back at the white house. I was in my room texting my good friend Lissa and watching some crazy TV show about a group of Amish people who take the law into their own hands. Today had been quite interesting first I bashed my own head on the ground then Dimitri hot stabbed, well not stabbed but cut. Oh, Dimitri, where was he. It was strange but I was concerned I also wanted to see how bad the cut was. I got off my bed and wandered the halls to find him. I looked in the kitchen, the dining room, my dad's room I couldn't find him anywhere. It had been about four hours since we left the place where the conference was held, where the nut job cut Dimitri. I sighed and turned back towards the kitchen, I was bored and food always fixed that. I could smell the cupcakes before I even got into the kitchen I picked up my pace and was probably drooling too. I pushed open the swinging doors and reached for the tray of chocolate frosted cupcakes that were on the prep table. I peeled back the paper and stuffed half of the cake into my mouth. Delicious. Yummy. Did I mention I love food?

"Hello Rose" I almost choked on the cake, I was so intrigued by the food that I hadn't noticed Mason was in the kitchen, he was an excellent cook and a good friend.

" Hi." I managed to say while cake spilled from my mouth, I smiled and Mason just laughed.

" You probably shouldn't smile with food in your mouth, it's not very attractive" Mason laughed as I fought to swallow down the enormous bite of cake. "those were suppose to be for dinner you know." Mason explained.

"Cupcakes for dinner? You're the best!" I laughed

" I meant desert at dinner time silly. Now give me a hug, Rose" Mason stretched his arms out, I groaned and acted like it was the worst thing in the world. But in reality I kind of liked it he was like a big brother to me it felt nice to be hugged like that. I was smiling and shoving the rest of the cupcake back into my mouth when Mason pulled away from the hug.

"What else is for dinner?" I asked Mason.

" Well Salad of course" I frowned and pretended to gag " and Mashed Potatoes red, and white, as well as steak and green beans"

" YES, I love steak! You're the best Mase" I hugged him again " I'm going to go find Lissa." I said and skipped away and out the door. I heard him mention something about the fitness room so I headed down stairs to investigate. Sure enough Lissa was in the gym working out.

" Hey Rose" I waved and smiled " I don't get how you can do this every day and not feel like your falling apart" she huffed.

" It's good for you Liss. You like it. Haha" Out of the corner of my eye I saw a group playing basketball, I noticed Christian was wheezing and looking like he was about to drop dead, Eddie who was shooting from almost half court and making the shot every time. Dimitri was there too he was effortlessly blocking someone about my size who I didn't recognize at first, I think it was Avery Lazar he was also one of the guards.

" He's so hot isn't he" Lissa said

" Uh Huh. Wait who?" I asked she laughed

" Christian, of course. Who were you looking at?" she raised one eyebrow and smiled. I wished I could do that

" Christian looks like he is about to keel over and die!" I said, with the mention of his name he turned and smiled. I laughed at his attempt to smile it looked like he was in pain. He staggered across the gym and over to us and gave lissa a hug.

" Hey smokie" I patted him on the shoulder

" Hey rosie Posie" I shot him a glare and he just laughed. I turned my attention to the court Avery had taken to the sidelines as well and Dimitri and Eddie were racing back and forth across the full court at a ridiculous speed. Eddie faked to the left then spun around and ran right; Dimitri didn't miss a beat and lightly dropped his shoulder into Eddie. Eddie tumbled and fell so he was sitting with his legs out in front of him Dimitri ran the over to the hoop and dunked the ball in shouting something along the lines of ' in your face Castile' and making his way over to the still seated Eddie offering a hand to help him up. They were laughing and joking around messing up each other's hair and punching each other playfully. They made their way over to the four of us sitting by the workout benches. I was complementing Eddie on his Rose-like fall when someone's thick arms wrapped around my waist and started tickling my sides. I screamed and kicked failing miserably at an attempt to flee my attackers arms. I took in a deep breath and was going to scream again when an inviting smell of aftershave hit my sinuses. I stopped flailing and pouted

"Not funny Dimitri!" he released his hold and I spun around hitting him with balled up fists in the chest. He laughed once more and grabbed for my sides again. I screamed and pushed his hands away.

" You're so easy to scare Rose, it's cute to see you embarrassed" He smiled wide and I pouted. I grabbed Lissa by the arm and walked out.

" It's dinner time, get cleaned up and come to dinner" I huffed as I stormed out of the room. Lissa was laughing but I didn't find this joke so funny. A half hour or so later we were all sitting at the table Liss to my right, Eddie to my left and Dimitri across the table from me. I gasped

" Shit he got you good!" I hadn't noticed the cut above dimitri's eye earlier because his hair was down and covering his face just enough to disguise it.

" It's not that bad. What's bad is your language, Rose" Dimitri chastised and raised an eyebrow.

" Whatever" I said stuffing potatoes and steak in my mouth. I got up to put my dish away and grab some more cupcakes when Dimitri's phone rang

" Belikov speaking" he frowned and listened for a minute " Yes sir, I'll be there right away." He stood and snapped the phone shut grabbing Eddie and Avery and making a bee line out of the dining room " It's the President, theirs been another attempted attack" I heard him say.

" Shit, its dad" I said and I ditched the cupcake and sprinted to keep up with them. Twice in one day? Why do people keep trying to hurt my dad!


End file.
